pm_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Meta Knight
Meta Knight is a major character from ''Kirby'' series. He is the leader of an army of soldiers known as the Meta-Knights, and captains a large airship called Battleship Halberd, which may accompany him into the heat of battle. Appearance Meta Knight has some of the various characteristics that Kirby has: a spherical body, feet and stubby arms (albeit longer than Kirby's and with actual digits), tall and thin eyes, and also features blushes. He wears his trademark attire; his silver mask and his blue or dark purple Dimensional Cape with gold trimmings, as well as a pair of patched or metallic shoes. He has a white insignia on his left shoulder armor pad. Personality Due to Meta Knight's way of doing things and his often-hidden intentions, the relationship between Kirby and Meta Knight is unpredictable in nature, and range from being bitter rivals to being steadfast allies to one another and can change at a moment's notice. Meta Knight is a playable character in many spin-offs, and is presented in many of the newer games as a "friend or foe" character. Being a knight, he respects a code of chivalry, and almost always offers Kirby a sword whenever he fights against him. However, if the player waits long enough without collecting the sword, it will disappear (in Kirby Star Allies, Meta Knight instead loses patience and kicks out the sword away himself, which may be due to him being possessed by a Jamba Heart shard), and the battle will proceed. In Meta Knightmare Ultra, he is shown trying to become the greatest warrior in the galaxy, suggesting he prides himself in his strength and skill, yet wishes to continue to grow stronger. This is also shown in Kirby Battle Royale, where he and Axe Knight participate in The Cake Royale in order to grow stronger. In games following Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Meta Knight seems to be on much friendlier terms with Kirby, now mostly fighting him when either controlled or possessed, and always helping him. However, he still has his rivalry with Kirby, as seen in Kirby Battle Royale, where he and Axe Knight end up in a match against Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee in the Cake Royale, and states that they “had better to do their best.” He also seems to have adapted to Dream Land's peaceful lifestyle, as throughout various recent games, he can be seen reading a book, resting on a hilltop, and polishing his sword. Additionally, in The Cake Royale, before Kirby and Bandana Waddle Dee face Meta Knight and Axe Knight, if the player decides to talk to Microphone Waddle Dee of Channel PPP, he says “I hope Meta Knight keeps it clean out there. I'm recording every word!” This could possibly imply that Meta Knight sometimes uses foul language. Interestingly, he never seems to want his face revealed, immediately retreating via his Dimensional Cape when his mask is broken and falls off. The reason for this is never explained. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kirby Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains